


Going Back In Black

by Crazy4Orcas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov - implied, Community: be_compromised, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Orcas/pseuds/Crazy4Orcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick conversation between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Back In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to [shenshen77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77) and [Anuna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna) for the awesome beta and general hand-holding.

“Looks like you could use this.”

Melinda jumped a little at the voice that broke the silence of the dark office. Dammit, the meeting with Coulson must have rattled her more than she thought. She could smell the pungent aroma of her favorite coffee and she knew before she looked up what, and who, she would see. “Did you spike that with vodka?”

Natasha Romanoff’s lips twitched a little, Melinda knew this was her version of a grin. She returned the gesture as she took the huge cup from Natasha and sipped gratefully. The caffeine was welcome; just like the visit from her old friend. She needed something to help clear the thoughts racing through her mind after the conversation with Coulson and Natasha and coffee promised just that.

Raising an eyebrow, Natasha said, “No. No vodka this time. But if you want to go out for a couple of drinks, just let me know.”

Melinda knew there was more to Natasha’s sudden appearance at her cubicle than just coffee. “Not that I’m not appreciative, but to what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit? First Coulson and now you. It’s like old home week,” she inquired, her interest piqued.

“Can’t I just be interested in catching up with a friend?” Natasha replied innocently.

Melinda scoffed, “Natasha, please. I’ve known you for too long.”

Natasha took a deep breath before answering. “I know things have been … difficult since you left the field. I wanted to make sure you were okay with Coulson’s offer.”

Melinda’s eyebrows shot up. “That was an offer? I didn’t realize I had the option of turning it down. Besides, I’m just going to be the bus driver, right?” Melinda smirked. Both women knew that to be about as likely as Coulson letting Barton drive Lola.

“Well, it is a hell of a bus,” Natasha deadpanned. She took a card out of her pocket and handed it to Melinda. “If it comes to it, and you ever need a friend or some back-up, give me a call. You might not have heard, but Barton and I have fallen into a new gig.”

Melinda chuckled but her friend’s concern made her feel better about Coulson’s visit. “I’ve heard. A lot of people have heard,” she reached for the card. Maybe she would still be in the field if they’d had that kind of back-up when … No, she wasn’t going there. And she knew better than to turn down the support Natasha was offering. As her fingers closed over the card, she noticed the strange texture of the paper and frowned at Natasha.

“Don’t lose that. It’s embedded with Stark Industries GPS technology. And don’t mention it either. Stark wants to see how long it takes Fitz-Simmons to figure it out.” Natasha rolled her eyes but Melinda could see the good humor behind the gesture.

Her gaze flicked down to the little arrow charm Natasha was wearing, “How is Barton doing?”

Natasha’s expression softened slightly at the mention of Clint. “About as well as can be expected. He’s done with the psych evals and itching to get back into action.” Her eyes sparked with amusement, “He’s still trying to duplicate your barbeque recipe.”

Melinda’s grin was wicked, “Tell him when he’s ready to admit defeat, I _might_ share one or two of the secret ingredients.”

She could tell the conversation was coming to a close, and had to know so she asked again, “Natasha, why all this? I haven’t seen you in months, and two minutes after Coulson leaves you show up. Why the visit and why the phone number?” She gave the card a little wave.

“I don’t take my debts lightly.”

“You know you don’t owe me a damn thing.”

“Yes, well, I don’t take my friendships lightly either.” There was that slight upturn of Natasha’s lips again. “Seriously though, call me for that drink, and soon,” she threw over her should as she turned to leave. Melinda blinked and Natasha was gone. Sitting back in her chair, Melinda twirled the card in her fingers and took a sip of her coffee. This new gig sounded more interesting by the minute.


End file.
